Beginning of the End
by MissHyen
Summary: Joanna finds out about the Sokovia Accords and confront Tony and Secretary of State Ross. After Jo leaves for Wakanda to join Steve and Tchalla, tragedy strikes as an old enemy of Steve's returns. After a devastating loss, Steve and Tony plan stop Rumlow once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna stalked toward her office clutching her work bag, reading the news app on her phone. She ignored her coworkers, some being met with glares that sent them hurrying in the other direction if they walked in her path.

"Ms. Brew… I mean Mrs. Rogers?" Jo's assistant, Emma, asked timidly as she stormed into her office, past the girl.

"What?" Jo looked up sharply. She was in no mood for interruptions and glared up at the woman

"Um, you have some calls from your husband. He says he can't get in contact with you and he wants you to call him as soon as you can."

Jo sighed and calmed down a little. She felt guilty for snapping, Emma was a hard worker and earned her trust with Jo in many ways a long time ago. She was one of the first assistants in a long time to not gush over the fact that she worked for Captain America's wife. She treated Jo like any other boss and Jo treated her well.

Emma even stood up to Tony's wit which impressed Tony. _I like her, she puts up with my shit. Jojo make sure she gets a raise._ He had said once and she laughed it off thinking it was a joke until her next paycheck came and she nearly fainted. True to their word, Emma had a decent sized raise in her pay. She came to find out later that the raise was due to a small promotion where she had more responsibilities alongside Jo, travelling with her to other countries if needed for meetings and other office business.

Jo made a face, inwardly kicking herself, "Crap. Thanks Emma. I'm sorry for snapping, it was rude, I apologize. You can call me Jo you know, no formalities here." She gave Emma a sincere smile and the girl grinned back.

"If I can say something, I don't agree with what the news is saying." Emma aligned some papers on her desk, putting them in order in a to-do box.

"Yeah, me neither." She looked at the news app on her phone and back to the girl, smiling sadly.

"I hope it all works out for him."

"Thanks, Emma." She started to head to her office and the girl stopped her.

"Oh! I was told to have you go see Mr. Stark as soon as you got in."

"Oh I planned on that already. I'm going to be in there a while I think so if you want to take a long lunch or go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked to her desk and looked at the cover of the newspaper waiting for her giving a grunt of disgust while dropping her bag on the desk.

She started to text Pepper, flopping down in the chair with a huff and a curse.

 _Jo: Is he out of his mind?_

 _Pepper: I had no idea about this._

 _Jo: Did he wait until you left to do this?_

 _Pepper: I don't know. Please don't get worked up okay? Let me talk to him. How's Steve?_

 _Jo: I can only imagine. I haven't talked to him yet._

 _Pepper: Well be calm, don't work yourself up, you'll make yourself sick._

 _Jo: I'm fine. Thanks Nurse Pep._

 _Pepper:_ _Love you!_

Jo put the phone down and sat looking at the photos on her desk for a moment before she sighed loudly, picking up the newspaper, getting up again adjusting her blouse.

She hurried down the hall to Tony's office and slammed the door open hitting the wall, making a dent.

He flinched and looked up from his paperwork. "In three, two, one…"

"This is what I see when I get back from Japan! Are you out of you mind? What the hell is wrong with you!" She stormed up to his desk angrily, pointing the newspaper at him.

He was about to speak and she raised her hand to stop him.

"Shut up!" She growled, her expression furious. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm making the world safer against people like us, well Avengers us, not you."

"You're breaking up a team and dragging people through the mud. How could you do that to Steve? To all of them!"

"Jo, it's complicated."

"It's not! This is disgusting, you actually feel that Steve is a vigilante? What about everyone else, do you hold them accountable for everything in the past as well?"

"No. Ross put words in my mouth and it got out of hand. You don't understand."

"I guess I don't then. These people are your friends! You really want them to be watched and registered? You want them to be controlled?"

"Jo it's for our own good."

"No, it's not! This is not right, it's not fair!"

Tony walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a drink, "It's not fair, no. Keep in mind that we wouldn't be talking about this if your boyfriend would stop taking it upon himself to do what's every damn time."

Jo bristled at Tony's words. "During the Battle of New York, the World Council wanted to nuke the city! Washington DC was because SHIELD jumped the gun and, hey shocker, YOU helped with the helicarrier upgrades! You know full well what they were planning to do with those carriers, Tony. It makes me sick to think about it."

"I get it, I did what I thought was right."

She walked up behind him, "Sokovia was YOUR fault. Ultron was on YOU! They all cleaned up what you had started, and here you are saying that the same people who cleaned up the mess need to be watched."

Tony turned to her sharply, glaring at her. "Okay, I made mistakes, I admit that! But you have no right accusing me of issues that were out of my control. Don't you dare think for a second that I planned on Ultron going bat shit and almost destroying a city!"

"Maybe YOU should be watched closely so you don't create anymore war weapons." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"That's enough!" Tony shouted, slamming his drink on the bar. "I did what I thought was right at the time and it was a mistake."

"You keep saying that, it doesn't make the problem any better. Who would have thought you'd turn on your friends."

"Watch what you say Brewster." Tony warned.

"Rogers." She said, glowering at him.

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation, by the way." Tony snorted back at her.

She ignored the comment and sat in a chair, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"Are you alright?"

"I have jetlag and then I get back to this bullshit, how do you think I feel?"

Tony looked her over for a long minute, his eyes widening and then his face falling.

"Jo..."

"Just stop, Tony." She said quietly. She sat up and looked over at him, "When did Ross talk to you?"

"We can talk about it later."

"Tony."

"He's on his way now."

"What?"

"We have some things to discuss."

A loud knock on the wall caused them both to turn in surprise.

Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross stood in the doorway, his hat under his arm. He walked over toward Tony and they shook hands.

Jo didn't bother getting up to greet him, she sat with a scowl watching Ross hold out his hand to her for a moment before lowering it slowly.

"Mrs. Rogers. It's nice to finally meet you. Congratulations on your marriage."

She looked at him wordlessly, and then looked behind him to Tony. Ross lowered his hand, clearing his throat.

"So do you tell him all of my business?" She asked Tony sarcastically.

"No ma'am, I read it in the newspaper."

"Well then it seems we're all reading some surprising information in the newspaper lately." She said coldly.

Tony gestured to a seat and Ross sat next to Jo. She bristled and grew tense.

Ross glanced at her and then back at Tony. "Tony we've made an amendment to the accords recently."

"Oh there's more? Do they get to where leashes and collars too now?" She snapped, getting up to grab a bottle of water.

"Jo, can you excuse us?"

"No, I want to hear this."

Ross chuckled. "Mrs. Rogers, I'm sorry it has come to this, but your husband needs to understand that his team cannot just go and do whatever they like for society anymore. They are a danger—"

"No more than when you chased after Banner trying to capture him, destroying towns and neighborhoods. How is Betty, by the way, has she forgiven you yet?"

Ross cleared his throat awkwardly before turning back to Tony.

"So I sent the new amendment ahead of me. I hope you had a chance to read it."

"I did." Tony glanced at Jo. "We need to discuss it further, I want you to make some exceptions to that rule."

"Tony, if some of them are able to pass on their genes, then even the children need to be registered.

Jo's jaw dropped and she looked at the men horrified.

"What? Tony is this for real?"

"Jo, you have to go. Now!"

Ross looked up at Jo, "Mrs. Rogers, being blunt, if you had a child with Steve Rogers, you would register him or her. Even while carrying said child, _you_ would be registered. We can't take any chances. Who knows what could happen to you genetically while you carried an enhanced individual's child."

"You're sick." Jo managed to choke out. She felt nauseous. She turned to leave the room in shock and heard Tony call after her.

"Jo! I didn't plan on that! I warned you about staying!"

"Fuck you, Tony!"

She hurried out of the room and back to her office to collect her things. She rushed out of the office and out of the building at lightning speed to her car, holding back tears.

Pulling out her phone she dialed a number and waited, wiping tears away. A male voice answered and she bit back a cry.

"There you are! Are you alright? I tried to call you when I saw you landed before you could see the news."

"Steve!" She started to sob.

"What happened, where are you." He demanded.

"In my car, I just saw Tony and it's not good!"

"What happened?"

"I need you!"

"Just stay there, don't drive while you're upset."

"I think Tony knows!"

"Oh God, okay. We'll figure something out. I'm on my way."

* * *

A few weeks later, the tragedy of the Vienna attack had come to a head and eventually led to Steve and T'challa, the new Wakandan King, finding a safe place for Bucky a scientific facility in Wakanda. The other Avengers were scattered in various areas of the world in hiding. Steve and Bucky had amnesty in Wakanda thanks to T'challa's fair understanding and Jo was going out to join him as they waited for the birth of their daughter.

This meant leaving the States, her friends and taking a leave from her job at Stark Industries. It also meant leaving Tony and the headquarters. She hated to leave him when he was at his lowest, but she was eager to join Steve finally after everything that had happened. Crossbones had made it out alive from the explosion from what information Intel did have on him, Steve was worried about his next move and wanted Jo to join him as soon as possible.

Tony put down the letter he received from Steve earlier and sighed in defeat, tossing the modest flip phone onto the desk. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Jo standing there watching him.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Hey Jojo. Heading out already?"

"In a little while, just waiting on my ride and finishing some packing."

"Well I hear Wakanda is a great place to raise a tiny super soldier. The three of you should be very happy there with the large amounts of…vibranium."

Jo sat across from him and rested a hand on her slightly larger belly. "You know I'll keep in touch, and Pepper will be back. She just needs ti—"

"Time, I know." He smirked and looked at Steve's letter before looking back at her, "Honestly, I really thought you'd stay here where it's safe."

Jo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, picking at the arm of her chair. "It's safe in Wakanda too. I have to go, I miss him, the last few weeks have been hell. Rumlow is still out there and has a grudge. Steve's worried."

"I know, I know. You could be safe here too. This is your home too, it always will be."

She gave a sad smile and looked out the window at the morning sun. She sighed and looked over at Tony to find him watching her. She made a face and picked her next words carefully.

"Tony listen, I just need to know, are we okay? Because I'm not signing any papers from Ross. I know you and Steve don't see eye to eye but I need to know that you'll help me."

"I'm not going to accidentally rat you and tiny Jojo out to Ross like I did Barton's family." He sat back in this chair looking out the window before looking back at her.

Jo grew edgy, "That's not what I meant. I'm sure you didn't mean that on purpose, but I need to know if my daughter will be safe. Ross came to me at work and told me that if I signed the papers he could guarantee safety of me and the baby from my quote unquote dangerous vigilante husband."

"Well maybe that's for the best then."

"He said me and my daughter. Nobody knows it's a girl except me, Steve and my OB."

"Ah shit." Tony rubbed his hand through his beard angrily.

"Yeah, still think the registration is that helpful when they are already snooping in our files? This is why I want to leave."

"Goddammit." He cursed softly to himself, "I am so sorry." He tapped his fingers on the desk in aggravation before looking up at Jo a few minutes later.

"Wait a minute, you said a girl?"

Jo smiled proudly and patted her belly, "Yup. A very rude little girl from the looks of the ultrasound, flashing us all."

Tony smiled, "What does Steve think of little Antonia?"

"I had him on video chat for it for the appointment, he's pretty excited. And no to Antonia." She chuckled.

"Did he cry? He looks like he'd cry about it."

"He might have shed a tear or two, yes." She grinned.

Tony smirked and ran his hand through his hair, "Well I'm happy for you." He said softly, almost jealously.

His eyes were faraway and had sadness behind them. Avengers' headquarters seemed too quiet and empty now. No Wanda and Vision discussing various topics, Sam and Steve teasing and joking with each other. It was his fault they were apart now.

Steve had told him in the letter that if he ever needed them again, they'd be there, but he wasn't so sure if it was sincere or not. He had a baby on the way with his wife and amnesty in Wakanda while watching Bucky's care. There was no reason for them to return after everything he created between the group. Only Jo, Vision, and Rhodey remained at the headquarters and now one of his best friends was also leaving him.

"I didn't say a word to Ross. I may not be impressed with Steve but I would like to think you know me. As far as I know, you're on a leave of absence and travelling.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. They sat quietly for a while watching the sun get higher in the sky. Tony cleared his throat.

"You know, I didn't like you when I first met you." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh please, you asked me out and offered to fly us to Italy for dinner."

"Does Cap take you around the world, other than to hide from the law?"

"Tony…" Jo warned.

"Sorry." He made a face and tapped his fingers on the table.

"What if we got married and raised the baby here." He grinned at her impishly.

"Tony!" She said with a laugh, "I don't think that would fly with Steve."

"He could still visit."

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I tried. I'm gonna miss ya, Jojo."

"I'll be back when things are settled and figured out. It's probably best if you both are apart for now anyway."

"Well given he almost crushed my head with the shield I would think so."

"Well you did tear his best friend's arm off."

"Can we not get into that please?" Tony looked pained and Jo bit her lips together.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She stood up and Tony looked at her stomach.

"Hey you're getting bigger."

"Is that a way to talk to a pregnant lady?" She chuckled, "I'm not that big yet."

Tony leaned forward in his chair and spoke closely to her stomach, "Hey, be good to your mom and there might be a mini iron man suit in it for you."

"I do not think so." Jo laughed.

"Come on! Can't a godfather spoil his goddaughter?"

"Who said you were a godfather."

Tony batted his lashes at her with a puppy dog expression, his head tilted slightly, a small pouty smile on his lips.

Jo rolled her eyes in amused exasperation, "Alright yes. We'd have to discuss it further, but yes you're in the running."

"I knew it."

The feminine voice of FRIDAY interrupted them, "Excuse me, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Rogers' plane has landed on deck."

Tony let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Tell them to get lost."

"I will tell them to leave immediately, Sir."

"FRIDAY no! Tony!" Jo put a hand on her hip giving him a look.

"Worth a try." He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, a cheeky grin forming.

Jo stepped over and hugged his tightly, before kissing his cheek, "I love you Tony. We _will_ be back."

Tony tossed his head back side to side with an eye roll, "Yeah, yeah."

"Once the accords business is over and Ross gets the stick out of his ass."

"I know." He motioned to the door, "Go, get out of here, you're chariot awaits."

Jo started to walk away, and then turned suddenly, her voice quiet, "Take care of yourself Tony."

"Keep me posted on baby Rogers."

"We will. We'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." They exchanged smiles and he watched her turn again and walk away. When she was out of sight, he flopped back down in the seat and picked up the flip phone Steve gave him. Opening it with a sigh, he dialed the number written on the inside.

He waited for a few moments before he heard a voice answer.

"Capsicle. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo sat in the jet looking at the clouds pass by, studying their shapes and textures. She had slept a little along the way to Wakanda but was too excited to see Steve was becoming antsier with every hour. She had something to eat and then found some magazines to keep her mind distracted for the leg of the flight.

She was paging through yet another magazine when she felt a familiar flutter in her abdomen and looked down with a gasp before smiling.

One of T'challa's female bodyguards, who were known as the Dora Milaje or "adored ones", looked over at her.

"Are you in need of medical care?" Her voice was low and smooth, calm as she studied Jo. She had been sent as an escort. Most of the flight she had been quiet, only checking on Jo for food and rest needs.

"No no, I'm fine." She rubbed her belly and grinned at the woman, "She's fine, she just started moving and I can finally feel it."

"She. Congratulations." She nodded as if giving her approval, the faintest smile forming on her lips before quickly disappearing.

"Thank you. Do you have any children?"

"No." She said curtly. The woman had little to say during the flight and the elegant way she moved reminded Jo of a cat on the ready. She supposed it made sense since she was under the employment of someone whose other name was Black Panther.

The woman had a wistful look as she looked once more at Jo's belly and then went back to her book.

Her phone went off and she picked it up, seeing the text from Steve.

 _Steve: How's the flight? How are my girls?_

 _Jo: Long and we're missing you. She's moving around like a little fish._

 _Steve: You can feel her now?_

Jo grinned and typed excitedly.

 _Jo: It started yesterday, she's quite the mover and shaker in there._

 _Steve: I feel like I'm missing everything, I haven't seen you in weeks._

 _Jo: I know, a couple more hours they said. How's it going with Bucky?_

 _Steve: Same. He's still under until they figure something out._

 _Jo: But wasn't he fine by himself all that time before everything happened?_

 _Steve: Yes. We discussed that but he doesn't want to hurt anyone else._

She knew Bucky was a sore subject right now for Steve after his decision to go back into cryo, so she grew silent. She was starting to doze off when the phone went off again.

 _Steve: So I was thinking Amelia._

 _Jo: No._

 _Steve: It's pretty. Amelia Rogers._

 _Jo: Tony suggested Antonia._

 _Steve: No! Ha ha. Just no._

 _Jo: I'm way ahead of you. I can't keep my eyes open, I need to get a nap in._

 _Steve: Yes, please rest. I'll see you in a few hours. I need you awake for what I have planned._

 _Jo: Mr. Rogers. Naughty._

 _Steve: Let's say I'm missing you a LOT._

 _Jot: I see. ;) I love you._

 _Steve: Love you too, Ma'am. Get some rest._

Jo put the phone down with a smile and leaned her seat back, getting comfortable.

* * *

From the group of people waiting for the small group of passengers, Steve saw Jo first when she landed as she followed the Dora Milajene woman to a waiting area outside of the jet hangar. He strode up to her quickly and pulled her into a deep embrace before kissing her softly, his lips moving across hers tenderly before becoming more urgent. Jo held on to him tightly, taking in his familiar scent and warmth.

He tensed, gaining control of himself and pulled back running his hand over her cheek, his forehead on hers.

"I've missed you so much." He murmured as he looked down at her belly and smiled, "You've gotten bigger."

He ran his hand along it, rubbing gently as he leaned down to kiss her again. He stopped suddenly and made a face. "Wait, can I say that? _She's_ gotten bigger I meant."

"I know what you meant." Jo grinned, putting her hand over his.

She peeked around Steve and saw a man in a suit standing by the window speaking with her escort. He looked over and smiled warmly at Jo before giving Steve a nod, watching them talk for a moment.

"That's T'challa, I'll introduce you in a minute."

Jo looked over at him and caught his gaze again, before looking worriedly at Steve.

"Are you sure he's okay with all of this."

She heard a small knowing chuckle and looked over at T'challa walking toward them.

"I can assure you, you are most safe in my country. No harm shall come to you and your family under my watch." T'challa offered Jo his hand and they shook gently. "My name is T'challa, I am very pleased to meet you.

"Your highness this is my wife, Joanna." Steve said with a proud smile holding her lower back.

"Ah and your little one, yes I noticed. Forgive me for staring earlier." He released Jo's hand and gestured for them to follow him down the hall.

"Come, please join me for dinner and we can get better acquainted."

Steve took Jo's hand and they walked to dinner, chatting politely with the new king.

* * *

Later in the evening after their dinner, Steve took Jo to their new home. He had insisted on carrying her in the doorway as she looked around eagerly.

"Well Mrs. Rogers, this is it." He set her down and put an arm around her waist casually, "What do you think?"

"It reminds me of my old apartment, the layout of the living room I mean.

"We had some good times in that apartment." He said looking down at her with a quirky smile.

"Oh yes, I remember." She nodded with a grin.

Steve cleared his throat and looked down at the floor before looking over at her.

"Don't get upset with me." His expression was filled with nervous tension suddenly.

"Uh oh. You mean we're not really in hiding? Is this a ruse to get me to leave Stark?"

"No. Just come with me." He took her hands and walked backwards pulling her along to the stairs and to a closed door.

"Keep in mind I've been bored out of my mind waiting for you and I started this as soon as you were done at the ultrasound visi—well, just take a look."

He opened the door and pushed it open, moving aside to let Jo take in the view.

The small room was painted a lilac purple with white trim, baby furniture was set up and some stuffed animals and various pictures were hanging on the walls. A plush rocking easy chair was in the corner near the crib with a matching ottoman. There was even a hand painted mural of baby animals on one wall. The smell of paint still lingered in the room and Jo knew this was a recent job.

"Steve, oh my God!" Jo put a hand to her mouth and let out a tiny cry of surprise.

"It's kind of soon I guess, but I was excited and got to thinking on some ideas."

"It's fantastic! How did you do this so quickly?"

Steve shrugged and looked at her with a lopsided smile, "Have a lot of time on my hands right now and I wanted to surprise you."

"You did! It looks amazing!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest looking around the room for a few minutes taking in the feeling of Steve's strong arms around her again. She felt his hands running up and down her back soothingly but noticed that his touch was becoming more prococative.

"Care to see our room now?" He murmured, lowering his head to hers, staring at her lips before kissing her softly with a soft groan, holding the back of her head. Jo stepped back looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Absolutely." She said softly as he took her hand and led her to their room, closing the door behind them.

A few weeks had passed since she rejoined Steve. They had grown accustomed to their new home and had new habits and patterns. They would go for long walks, visit a nearby lake and watch the sun set as they listened to children playing soccer in the field next to them. They would take turned cooking meals and planned and decorated the house, Steve fussing over her being in the rooms as he painted, making her open all the windows and go sit and relax while he worked much to Jo's annoyance. She wanted to help but he would make her rest due to her being more tired than usual, her back aching if she stood too long. He told her if she wanted to help, order some more baby clothes online. Her online travels would bring her to Stark Industries website and she'd feel wistful, missing Tony and her friends back home, wondering when she would see them again.

On a Sunday morning, they were spending a lazy day in bed. Jo was relaxing against some pillows watching Steve lying on his belly next to her, his legs kicked up in the air enjoying himself by poking various sections Jo's belly and feeling little girl Rogers kick back, watching the rolling bumps and waves with excitement and pride.

"She's sure strong." He said, pushing down on Jo's belly delicately, waiting a few seconds and then chuckling as he felt a tap back.

"You are way too into that game." Jo laughed, playing with Steve's hair contently,

"She's amazing." He grinned and poked her again. A harder thump hit him, a foot or arm stretching out farther than before and he jumped back. "Wow, did you see that?"

Jo grimaced and took a deep breath, nodding. She sat up and closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath. "Yeah, it felt great." She said dryly.

Steve flipped over and sat up, his brows forming a concerned frown. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"She just kicks really hard lately." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"She's so little, is that normal?" He got up and went to his dresser to find some clothes.

"I don't know." Jo adjusted herself in bed putting another pillow behind her, watching Steve look for his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, we're going to the hospital." His face was stone, he had the same expression when deep in thought or busy with work.

"No, it's nothing. It's just some kicking." She gasped and winced slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"Jo I've seen you the past few days, you double over in pain occasionally and you're trying to hide it. Something's not right."

Jo sighed and slid out of bed, "I'm telling you it's nothing. It stops after a while. She's just growing."

"We're not taking any chances; I want you both checked out." His voice was firm, almost commanding and Jo knew he meant business.

He was right though, Steve had been worried lately about his serum DNA and watched her like a hawk. For such a small baby, she seemed too strong in his opinion, not that had any obstetric knowledge but his gut usually never let him down.

Jo sat through a longer group of hard kicks before she moved slowly to stand up. She found some clothes and got dressed quickly, "Okay, you're right, let's go. I'm sure it's nothing though."

Steve helped her sit back down and put her shoes on for her, quiet with worry.

Wakanda was known for having some of the best technology and doctors in the world so Steve and Jo were more than happy to hear that T'challa had set them up with some of the best doctors in the their fields when Steve had talked to him about his concerns when he was granted safety in the country. He felt it was too much given their recent history, but T'challa eased his worries calling him a comrade and friend.

They waited in the small exam room while the doctor looked through the files quietly, murmuring to herself. Jo felt small and helpless in her exam gown in the cool sterile room. Steve holding her hand, didn't ease her worries any.

"Mrs. Rogers, this is your second pregnancy, yes? You lost your first child?"

"Yes. Is something wrong again?" She sat up and felt Steve easing her back gently waiting for the doctor's reply.

"Nothing as far as I can see."

"You're sure?" Steve asked anxiously, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

The doctor smiled warmly at the couple, "Well it's good that daddy went with intuition and you came in, but honestly I see nothing wrong whatsoever. Vitals are strong, baby is a good size for her age, a little larger than a fetus her age actually. She's just a strong child it would seem."

"So my genetics aren't an issue?" Steve gripped Jo's hand so hard she winced and let out a squeak of pain before he realized her discomfort and he let go with a sheepish smile patting her hand softly. "Sorry, just nervous."

The doctor smiled reassuringly over at him and put down the file. She rolled her stool over and patted his arm.

"Trust me, we have been through every test I can think of, including yours and I see nothing wrong. You have a healthy, happy energetic daughter.

Jo looked up at Steve and grinned, "See? I told you everything was okay…" She took in a sudden hiss of air and a curse, cringing as a large cramp hit her hard.  
Woah!"

She grimaced and closed her eyes, breathing through the pain for a minute. When she could speak again, she looked over accusingly at the doctor. "This is normal?" She panted, "This can't be normal."

Steve looked up at the doctor, his eyes growing wild. "What is happening to them?"

"Ok just keep calm. I'm going to take a look." She grabbed some latex gloves from a box and rolled her stool back toward Jo.

Jo looked up at Steve again, "Not again…" She whimpered, her fearful eyes watering.

"Shh, everything's fine sweetheart." He soothed, patting her hand, holding it tight as his other hand stroked her hair. He looked down at the doctor who was busy examining Jo.

She looked up at the clock and then at Jo and Steve before taking off her gloves.

"I'm going to have to get a nurse." She said more to herself than Jo, a serious tone to her voice.

"What is going on?" Jo demanded, struggling to lean up with her legs up the way they were.

"You're starting to dilate, Joanna, and you've begun labor." The doctor explained matter of factly.

"No, not yet." Jo started to cry, looking over Steve. He was stroking her hair rhythmically more for his own reassurance at this point, his face blank.

"It's okay." He said quietly, "It'll be okay." He repeated under his breath.

The doctor pushed a button and a few moments later a few nurses rushed into the room. They spoke quietly with the doctor, prepped Jo and her bed, and began wheeling her away.

"Steve?" Jo asked, terror in her voice. "You're coming with me right?"

"I'm right here. I'll be with you soon." He called after her.

"We have to treat her right now, I will come back as soon as I can. Don't worry, she's in excellent hands." The doctor called behind her as they rushed the bed out of the room.

Steve watched them rush down the hall, his stomach a ball of knots and worry.

It felt like hours had passed as Steve sat in the waiting area a nurse directed him too.

He looked at the clock on the wall and it had only been 45 minutes. A couple with a small infant looked over at him and smiled politely and he forced a small smile in turn before looking at the clock again.

He sat, leaning forward with his head in his hands when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Rogers you can go back now." A nurse gave him a comforting smile, "Follow me please."

They walked through the main hallway full of patient rooms. He was ushered in one and Jo was half asleep, watching the doorway.

"Hey." She said with a tired smile.

"Oh thank God." He said rushing over, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand.

Her doctor was standing at the foot of the bed holding her clipboard. She was more at ease again than earlier but she still held concern in her expression and posture. "Okay, so what what's going is I'd like to admit Joanna so we can keep an eye on her. We've stopped the contractions and I put a stitch in her cervix called a cerclage which will stop her from dilating."

"I don't understand, will that help?" Steve asked, the furrows between his brows growing deeper.

"I believe so, yes. Your baby is fine, no distress. Joanna's body however is having troubles keeping up with the child."

"I knew it." Jo said softly to herself, her voice dull. Steve squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"No no, not to worry Joanna. You're in one of the best hospitals in the world, you and your baby will be fine. I _would_ like to you to stay on bedrest until you deliver however."

"That's months from now!" She tried to sit up and Steve held her back.

"Just relax, let her explain."

Jo wiped a large tear which was rolling down her cheek away with a sob, "I can't relax, I obviously can't carry your kids, this is the second time this is happening!"

"Jo..."

"No! This isn't fair! It's not fair to you!" She started to cry and Steve leaned down, taking her in his arms.

"Don't worry about me. This about you and our girl." He leaned down, his lips on her forehead as he murmured soft words to her to calm her down. Eventually she looked over at the doctor who stood waiting for her to calm down.

"So this will work?" If I stay off my feet I mean."

"I believe so yes. I'd rather you be in the hospital while during your bedrest so you'll be under close watch should anything happen. Trust me, Joanna, you are in the very best care here."

Jo took a deep cleansing breath and looked up a Steve and back at the doctor. Steve gave her a brave smile, she could see the worry behind it but she felt better

"Okay, I'm in."

A few days later, as a very frustrated and unhappy Jo and the doctor spoke after another exam. Jo was becoming extremely cranky and upset, snapping at him and the nurses, tired of lying in bed and complaining about how she's feel better at home in her own bed for real rest. Anything he said was shot down and he wasn't sure how to help her to cheer up.

Excusing himself from the room, he walked out to the hallway, grabbing his phone from his pocket dialing a number. The other end of the line picked up after the first ring.

"It's me. Jo needs…we need you."

* * *

Jo sat listlessly staring out the window watching the rain fall, smacking against the glass in loud fat droplets.

Steve had gone to the house to grab some more things for her. She had finished a crossword and was poking her stomach talking to the baby when a familiar male voice interrupted her causing her to look up sharply.

"You must be going nuts in that bed. I can get a laptop and tell you to get to work if it helps." Tony strode in the room, looking her up and down with a small smile.

She returned the smile, smoothing her hair, "Well when I decide I need to get off of my feet, I play to win." She said with a shrug.

Tony walked over and hugged her firmly, holding onto her longer than their usual hugs before letting her go with a worried expression.

"He called you?" She asked.

He nodded, "Apparently you're not happy and I'm the cure. I'm happy you only call me to be your comic relie—"

"Oh stop it." She rolled her eyes before taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "I've missed you Tony."

"Me too." He pulled up a chair and sat down with her, looking at the machines next to her bed, "So what's up? What's going on?"

Her voice wavered and she looked away ashamed. "I'm a human incubator. I can't carry super soldier babies apparently so I'm stuck here off my feet."

Tony grabbed a tissue and handed it to her, "Well I think that Antonia is just excited and wants to meet her lovely mom, and her stick in the mud dad."

"Alright now…" Jo said scolding him as she dabbed her eyes while giving a sideways glance. "And no to Antonia."

"I'm gonna keep pushing that name you know. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Rachel." Jo said starting to smile. It faded when she saw Tony's unimpressed reaction, "What?"

"Rachel Rogers. Seriously? Oh Joanna." He shook his head clucking his tongue.

"What? It's a good name." Jo grinned, amused at his teasing.

"Uh, no. It's not." Tony leaned down to her belly. "I'm so sorry Rachel. That is one terrible combination. It sounds like you want her to be a gossip columnist.

"Would you stop." Jo let out a small laugh which caused Tony to look her in the eyes and grin at her change of attitude.

"Yes, please stop tormenting my daughter." Steve walked in the room shaking his head at Tony.

"Hey Cap." Tony said quietly.

"Tony." Steve nodded at Tony.

He leaned down to kiss Jo's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Jo grumbled.

"I know, but you're doing great." He encouraged.

"Can I really have my laptop and do work while I'm lying around?" She looked hopeful at Tony.

"No." Both men scolded at the same time before looking at each other.

"You're both no fun." She snapped.

"Jojo if you do any work at all, you're fired." Tony said, looking over at Steve, noticing that he was standing protectively close to her. He cleared his throat and looked back at Jo in amusement.

A male nurse entered the room and gave a forced smile to the three, the smile never reaching his eyes. Tony eyeballed him and looked over at Steve who was also watching the man carefully. He had never seen this nurse yet and was wary of how Jo would react to more poking and prodding by new staff.

"Okay Joanna, time for your vitals." He said a little too cheerfully.

"I just had them done, is something wrong?" She asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"Not at all, there was a mistake in the numbers of one of your tests and I need to do them over, that's all."

"Oh, alright." She relaxed in the bed and sighed.

"I need to talk to the old man for a minute in the hallway." Tony said a little too quickly.

"You two play nice." She gave them both stern looks and they nodded.

"I'm just giving him something that belongs to him." He winked at Jo and she looked over at Steve who remained silent, his jaw giving a few tics, catching on to Tony's remark with interest.

Tony stood and headed to the door, Steve's arms crossed as he followed him out. He turned back to Jo and smiled, "I'll be right back." He said looking over at the nurse once more before leaving.

He shut the door a little for privacy behind him as he followed Tony. They rounded the corner to gain some privacy and Tony turned around abruptly.

"Look Cap, we don't see eye to eye on some things, but I'm here for her too. I didn't want to worry her in there but there's some shit with Rumlow going down. Word is he's looking for you and he's close by."

"Rhodes is keeping an eye on me, huh?"

"Rhodey is doing me a favor, that's all you need to know."

Steve uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets with a sigh, "Damn it. I thought Rumlow would lay low."

Tony turned and glanced back at the hospital, "So you both need to get out of here. Bring her home."

"Tony, we can't move her right now."

"We can try, get her on the jet and we'll be home in hours. I can get her the best care back in New York."

"I can't do that. She's staying here. I'm not risking it."

"You are so stubborn. Think about someone else for once!" Tony hissed angrily.

"You don't think I am? That's my wife and daughter in there right now!" He hissed back as threw up his hands in frustration.

Tony lt out a groan of frustration before muttering something about Steve being a stubborn asshole. He started to walk off and Steve followed him, looking back at Jo's door once before they walked to an elevator. They walked silently to his car, and Tony opened his trunk. "Tony I can't do this with you right now. Why are you giving me back the shield?"

"You're going to need it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because Antonia needs a decent dad and they both need you. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for them."

Steve looked at Tony taking in his sincere words before he nodded in understanding. "Thank you." He said finally.

Tony shut the trunk and patted Steve's shoulder. "Can I go back up and see her?"

"As long as you stop naming our child."

Tony smirked, "I make no promises, Cap."

"I figured." Steve smirked and shook his head.

They headed back to the main doors and walked past the reception desk at the front of the hospital when a nurse called to Steve.

"Steve Rogers? Excuse me, are you Steve Rogers?" A voice called to him.

He stopped and turned quickly looking at the receptionist curiously, "Yes, what's wrong? My wife?"

"No sir, you have a phone call." She held the phone out to him and he took the receiver from her with a questioning look.

"Yes, Rogers."

"Captain, the nurses here are so helpful aren't they?" The voice sneered into the phone.

"Who is this?" He looked over at Tony who was staring with narrowed eyes.

"You know who I am." The low gravelly voice was familiar.

Steve's blood ran cold as he realized who he was speaking with. "Rumlow."

Tony's eyes widened at the name.

"Nice to hear your voice Cap. Listen, have you seen your wife lately? Oh wait, that's right, you just left her room."

"What did you just say?"

"If you want to say goodbye you might want to get back upstairs soon."

Steve's stomach dropped as he dropped the phone and looked around for the stairwell, throwing the door open and racing up the steps two at a time. He gripped the railing as he ran, shoving some residents and nurses aside as he climbed the stairs, Tony on his heels.

They got to Jo's floor and raced to her room, finding a handful of nurses and doctors around her. An oxygen mask on her face and a doctor was performing CPR.

Steve looked around the room and back at Jo's face, she was white as a sheet, unconscious and limp as the various doctors worked on her and checked on the baby's vitals.

"Come on Joanna, stay with us!"

"Jo…" Steve whispered unable to move from shock. He heard Tony curse behind him and he snapped out of it trying to get into the room.

"Sir, you need to what outside."

"That's my wife in there! What's happening?"

"We don't know yet but we're doing everything we can. You need to leave the room sir, now!"

Tony tried to pull him back out of the room and he wrenched his arm free.

"Cap, let them work. They're doing what they can."

"Well do more!"

"Steve! This isn't helping them! Let them work!" The two stood helplessly as the nurse shut the door on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat in the waiting room, leaning forward in the chair, staring down at the floor rubbing tears away occasionally. Tony stood at the window looking outside, his expression heartbroken. Neither man spoke or acknowledged each other.

T'challa walked up the hallway toward Steve, his guards around him, "Captain, I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." He looking up at the man, his face blotchy from crying and the whites of his eyes red which brought out the blue of his eyes in a sickening manner. The pain in his eyes caused T'challa to feel his own pang of sadness for his father who had recently been murdered.

"If there is any way I can offer my services, please let me know." He spoke gently, true sincerity in his voice.

Steve nodded halfheartedly and looked back at the floor again. Tony watched the two men converse. He swallowed hard and looked over at the king with a glare. One of his guards caught the look and tensed at the ready. T'challa noticed the nonverbal exchange and raised his hand casually. The guard quickly eased down but continued to eye Tony warily.

"I'd just like to know what kind of security this is that a killer can come in to a maternity ward, murder someone and then disappear." His voice was shaking a bit, dark with grief.

"Tony…" Steve interrupted, his voice blank.

"No I want to know, Steve. You lost—"

"I know what I lost…" Steve whispered, his voice wavering as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do with himself.

"We will find this person and they will pay for what they have done; I promise you this." T'challa turned and looked over at one of the women behind him. He spoke quietly to her and she nodded, walking out of the waiting room and down the hallway.

"I've sent one of my best guards to stand at the door. She'll be safe and well cared for."

"Thank you." Steve replied somberly, wiping an eye again as he stood straighter. "I need to go see her but I need a favor from you. Could we meet later?"

"Of course. Again, you have my sympathies on your loss." He lowered his head in a quick respectful nod to Steve who returned the gesture with a brave smile as he left the small room.

He walked back down the hall past Jo's old room which still had police searching for clues. He walked to the end of the hall and was met with one of T'challa's bodyguards who nodded at him expressionless. He acknowledged her as he walked inside.

Jo was resting finally, her rounded belly smaller now, still rounded but changed enough for Steve to feel sick to his stomach and look away and back up at her sleeping face. After the doctors stabilized her, they figured out she'd been poisoned. A bruise and a small red mark inside of her elbow from a sloppy injection had given it away. From the symptoms of the poison they were able to treat her quickly and help her.

Sadly there was nothing they could do for the baby. Jo was unconscious when they took her to the O.R. so she wasn't aware of what happened until she woke up. Steve sat vigil next to her for hours while she slept, unsure of what to say to her when she regained consciousness. When she started to wake up asking about "her Rachel", he couldn't find the words to speak and she began sobbing uncontrollably until her doctor ordered something to help her sleep and rest.

He sat with her, numbness taking over his body until he finally dozed off for a while holding her hand.

He woke up to the sound of the door opening and Tony walking in.

"Well Cheerful outside the door told me to make it quick." He said with mild snark before lowering his voice, "How is she?"

"Not good. They gave her something to help her sleep again." He grunted looking up at Tony.

"How are you holding up?"

Steve shook his head and leaned over to stroke Jo's hair.

"Steve if I can do anything, I'm here."

Steve looked at the floor and over at Jo, then back up at Tony, his eyes showing his fury and frustration. "I want Rumlow." His voice was low and threatening.

Tony looked over at Jo, swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back over at Steve with a nod of agreement. "Then let's go find him."

"I'll make some calls." Steve looked over at Jo again and sighed. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to give up Captain America and the shield and give Jo the life they both deserved together.

* * *

The next afternoon, Steve, Tony and T'challa sat in a meeting room discussing plans on how to begin their search for Rumlow. Tchalla had his best men and women out looking for any clues they could find, and Tony had called Rhodey to see what he could dig up.

"Well Rumlow's been a busy little terrorist." Tony said with a sigh, hanging up with Rhodey. "In the past month he's hit up numerous arms dealers. None of them are saying much other than he has big plans for big cities courtesy of HYDRA.

"Of course he does." Steve said, wearily running his hand through his hair before leaning over in his chair closing his eyes with a large frustrated exhale. The dark circles under his eyes gave away his exhaustion but he ignored it to continue his mission.

Tony took a seat next to Steve and patted his back, "Cap, sit it out. Call in Teen Witch, Romanov and Wilson. We can do this without you. Jo needs you more right now."

"I can't do that to Wanda, she's still upset over Lagos."

"Well you need to be with Jo right now." Tony scolded.

Steve sighed, "Right now I can help her by getting Rumlow in custody."

"Or you could focus on your wife who is suffering."

Steve slammed his fist on the table angrily, "And you don't think I'm am too? It kills me knowing this is my fault! The only way I can make sure she's safe is if I go get him and end this!"

Tony's face contorted in anger, "No, this is his fault! It is on him and not you! You need to stop being stubborn and trying to be a damn hero all of the time. Let us handle this and you go take care of your family."

"I don't have a family! Rumlow took that from me!"

"You have Jo! You need to get off your ass, stop worrying about Rumlow and go help her! I saw her earlier and she thinks everything that happened is her fault! You're going to let her think that while you hide here avoiding her?"

Tony and Steve stared each other down, Steve's fist clenched and his frown growing.

"Tony, I get that you are close to Jo, but she's _my_ wife."

"Well start acting like she is!" Tony snapped, standing up and heading to the window.

They both grew silent, the tension thick in the room.

After a while Steve looked over at T'challa. "Has there been any progress with Bucky's research?"

"I've been told that they've made some headway, yes."

Steve wrapped his knuckles on the table, deep in thought. "Wake him up." He said abruptly, looking over at T'challa.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Barnes was adamant on staying under until he could be treated."

"I know Bucky and he'll be fine. Get him out, I need his help."

T'challa nodded and looked up at Tony as he began to speak, "Is that the best idea? He's a killer. We don't know if you can trust him, and personally I prefer he stay on ice."

"That wasn't him. Rumlow is part of HYDRA and every little bit of HYDRA I can take down I'll do it, especially after what he did to Jo."

Tony shook his head in defeat, he knew there was no talking to Steve now that his mind was set. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

A few days after they started making plans of action, Steve walked back to the guest room T'challa set them up in at his estate for the time being.

"Jo?"

"In the bathroom." She called back, her voice dull.

He walked into the doorway and found her looking at the long line of taped stitches on her lower abdomen.

He hid his cringe at the incision area and walked up behind her putting his hands on her upper arms, stroking softly.

"You need to be in bed resting, you promised you'd stay off of your feet."

"I just woke up." She looked up at the mirror and met Steve's eyes, he looked away quickly from her listless expression, her eyes not the usual bright cheerfulness he loved.

"I think I want to go back to New York." She said quietly and simply. "Pepper and Carla are there, and I want to go back to work; I can work from home for a while. I'm tired of crying and sleeping, I have to think about other things or I'll go crazy."

Steve slowly nodded his agreement. "Maybe that's best." He put his arms around her and she wiggled free, moving away from him. His heart felt heavy and he backed away a few steps to give her space, "I need to talk to you about something." He watched her adjust her shirt and sweatpants before following her to the other room.

He helped her sit down and propped her comfortably with some pillows before sitting in a chair next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.

Steve bit his lips together and sighed before staring at the floor.

"We're going after Rumlow." He explained softly; he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I figured you would." She said quietly.

"T'challa closed in on him and his people and I want to end this. I had Bucky removed from hibernation and I filled him in on everything and he's with me on this too."

Jo frowned and shook her head, staring at him in disbelief, "Wait you what? You told me he said he didn't want to be woken up until there was a treatment for him."

"I trust him, he lived alone for a long time without any incidents. I believe he can fight this. I need him at my back."

"You have Tony, Sam, Wanda, and Nat. You could probably even use Scott again. You should have left Bucky alone."

Steve sat upright, "Wanda is staying out of this one. I don't want her to deal with him again. Sam, Scott and Nat are on their way as we speak and Tony offered to fly home with you. I know you'll be safe with him and he has work to do with Rhodes and Ross on some issues."

"Oh great, get those two involved." Jo snapped as she sat up quickly and winced in pain before falling back, crossing her arms, "You do know Rhodes arrested you, and Ross wants you in some under the sea maximum prison right? Did you forget that after all the most recent happenings?"

"I know, and we're lucky that they've stayed under the radar since I got them out of there."

"Why do you have to do this? Just let the U.N. take care of Rumlow themselves." She spat the words out, her eyes tearing up.

"Now you sound like Tony telling me not to be a hero.

"Well then why do you have to do this?" They don't need you; I need you!"

Steve's eyes softened and he reached for her hand, "I know you do, but the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to you."

Jo rolled her eyes with an exhale of frustration, "Well I'll be sure to take a number and wait in line for when you're ready to deal with me." She muttered, trying to stand up.

Steve stood and tried to help her stand, but she slapped his hand away, turning to face him. "Maybe you should think of your priorities right now. The U.N. says they don't want the Avengers unless it's on their terms so maybe you should think hard about that."

She walked slowly to the door of the guest room and Steve started to walk after her, Jo where are you going, you're still on meds and in pain, just sit and rest. Please."

"Yeah well I'm getting used to being in pain." She snapped back with a hard glare.

Steve took a sudden step back, catching her meaning. He bit back the sharp pain in his stomach as the words sunk in deeper, "I can't get into this right now. I want to talk about it, but I'm stuck."

"You can't talk to your own wife about losing a baby, yet you can go play cops and robbers with some asshole who tries to kill your wife and murders your kid. Nice, Steve." She held back tears as she hobbled to the door, opening it. Steve came over and shut it on her, "Move, I want to get out of here."

Steve turned her gently, holding her upper arms and looked her straight in the eye, "I know that it's my fault. You think I don't know it? That it doesn't kill me a little to see the sadness all over your face? I'm being pulled in so many directions at once and I'm…stuck. You need me, I think about Rachel—"

"Don't even say her name!" Jo interrupted angrily, shoving him away, "You care more about finding some terrorist so don't bother saying her name!" She turned and started to head to the bedroom. "Just go. Go get the gang back together and go fight some more. Might as well; I lost Rachel, apparently it doesn't matter to you if I lose you."

"Jo, stop it." Steve put his hands on his hips, hurt and angry at her remarks.

"Just go find him. I'll be in New York when you decide you're done catching terrorists." She limped into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Steve heard her start to cry and he balled his fists, closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath before he headed back to the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning, Steve headed to the lab and went to check on Bucky, who was up and getting his vitals checked by a scientist.

"How ya doing, pal?"

"Stiff but other than that, fine. How's Joanna?"

Steve shook his head in defeat and Bucky nodded in understanding, "Buck, maybe she was right and I should have left you alone."

"You need me and I always have your back, especially for this. I think I was a little hasty in wanting to go under again." He smiled up at Steve from the table and Steve leaned down suddenly pulling him into a hug, slapping his back.

"Thank you, Bucky. I mean it."

"Eh, gotta watch out for my punk pal."

"I appreciate it. Meeting's in thirty to fill everyone in."

"I'll be there."

Tony helped Jo with her bags as they slowly walked to the private jet which was being prepped to take them home.

He watched Jo's face as they walked in silence, "You know, he didn't leave yet. You can still see him off before we leave."

Jo ignored Tony and kept walking, taking her time down the hallway, her jaw clenched.

"You know him", he continued. "You know his mind is set right now. I hate to say it, but if it was me and Pepper, I'd be out for blood."

Jo grunted an inaudible comment under her breath as they kept walking. As they neared the jet, she saw Steve waiting in his uniform for her by the plane's steps. He adjusted his shield on to his back and strode over to her. As angry as Jo was at him, her heart broke for him seeing him so stoic trying to hide his own pain.

"Cap, I'll keep you posted on things." Tony with a small smile, gesturing to Jo with his head when Jo wasn't looking.

"Thanks Tony. Just take care of my girl."

"You got it." They nodded at each other and Tony headed to the jet, handing the bags to the pilot.

Steve turned to Jo and smiled sadly at her, his eyebrows raised hopefully, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Jo felt the dam break and she burst into tears. Steve pulled her over gently in a strong embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm just so mad, I didn't mean to be so horrible to you."

"I know, sweetheart. As soon as this is over I'm coming home. We'll get through this together."

Jo nodded against him and relaxed into his grasp, not wanting to let go. She hadn't felt the fabric of his suit in a long time but it was strangely a comfort even while knowing what he was about to do.

"Steve?" She felt him chin on the top of her head and she hugged him tighter.

"Hmm?"

"When you find him…"

She backed up and looked at Steve's face, her own full of sadness and fury. She couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking but Steve seemed to understand.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll take care of it." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly before sinking into another hug, "Just hurry home okay?

"Yes ma'am."

She turned to leave and Steve pulled her back into another embrace, "We'll talk more when I get home."

Jo looked up at him, "Sounds good. See you soon."

* * *

A week and a half later, Rumlow was cornered on the outskirts of Wakanda and brought into custody. He was questioned by numerous officials along with T'challa, accused of murder and terroristic attacks. He refused to talk to anyone but Steve, who wanted nothing more than to just be done with it all and go home to Jo.

Tony was at headquarters making numerous calls and meetings trying to work with Ross and members of the senate to make various amendments the Sokovia accords.

He was sitting at his desk with Jo one morning going over paperwork and noticed her sour expression, "Are you up for this? You should be resting."

"It's been a week and a half, I'm doing okay. I want to help and get this crap figured out."

Tony smiled and sipped his health smoothie.

"What a fun morning." She said sarcastically, rolling a pencil across the table, watching it fall over the edge. "You make me drink your nasty green mess for breakfast and Ross is coming by; this is so much fun."

Tony made a face at her as he straightened up some files, "First of all, you need your energy and I promised Capsicle I'd take care of you. Second…I got nothing. Ross is just a pompous moron."

Jo grinned and picked up her own drink. "I will drink to that." She took a sipped and gagged, "What is in this!"

"Apples, wheatgrass, banana, some powder Pepper got for me with protein and who knows what else."

"It's disgusting."

FRIDAY interrupted them, "Excuse me Mr. Stark, Secretary Ross is here to see you."

"Finally." He said under his breath. "Thanks Friday, send him in."

Jo sat up straight, tensing, and Tony looked at her, "If you can't do this let me know. You've been through a lot."

"Stop, I'm fine. I want to help get them cleared. I've made my points on everything against them and I want to see what crap he dishes out again."

"He might say some things or bring up some things that could sting."

Jo nodded and sighed, "I can handle it. Let's just get this over with and bring them home."

Tony looked up as the glass doors to the office opened and Secretary of State Ross walked into the meeting room. He looked from Tony to Jo, his arrogance filling the room quickly.

"Good morning Tony, Mrs. Rogers."

Tony gestured to an empty chair while Jo stared at Ross as he unbuttoned his jacket and sat down.

"Let's just get this started, shall we? I was made aware to the fact that Brock Rumlow is now in custody in Wakanda."

"Thanks to the Avengers, and King T'challa's men and women, yes." Jo interrupted, ignoring Tony's glance.

"Yes well, they had no business interfering with international affairs, especially regarding Rumlow after the stunts they pulled a while back."

Tony bristled, "By that comment, do you mean to say thank you? Rumlow was on a mission. He was also out for Steve Rogers, so you basically do owe Steve and the rest of the Avengers, not to mention King T'Challa your thanks and appreciation."

"I don't owe them a damn thing, Stark. Rumlow is a bioterrorist, we all know that, and we had it under control."

Jo eased herself up in her chair, "So when he attacked me and my baby, did you know of his whereabouts?"

"He what?" Ross looked over at Jo in surprise.

"He attacked me and terrorized a Wakandan hospital and yet you still continue to witch hunt the Avengers and my husband for going after him."

Ross sat back in his chair with a slight smirk, "Mrs. Rogers I am very sorry to hear that but if you're implying that Captain Rogers went after Rumlow as a form of revenge than it only proves my point that he and the Avengers are dangerous vigilantes, and furthers my point that the accords are for our own good."

"Bullshit." Jo said simply, staring at him, her eyes narrowing. She hated this man more and more with every word he spoke.

"You want to know what the bullshit is? Here." Ross reached into his pocket and put a flash drive on the table sliding it forcefully toward Tony, "Play this. You both think they're civil in their actions. Why not have a look at Captain Rogers and his choice of interrogation."

Tony put the flash into the port and a hologram screen flashed above the table. There was no sound but the video showed Rumlow sitting in a chair handcuffed. Tchalla and a few men stood around him saying something to him and he would shake his head and either laugh or seem to mock them. Tchalla turned to one of his men who sucker punched Rumlow, who spat and laughed again.

A few moments later Steve stormed into the room, the door slamming against the wall. He picked Rumlow up by his shirt collar, which broke the chains he was cuffed to and forced him against the wall, his forearm pushing into his throat as he lifted him higher off of the ground. Rumlow grinned maliciously at him and said something before feigning a sad expression. Steve pressed his arm harder along his neck. Rumlow's face was turning red and then purple as Steve began to shout at him watching as the man started to convulse.

Tony and Jo stared in shock as the camera went black. "Oh my God…." Jo said quietly feeling sick, closing her eyes for a moment in defeat and Tony looked at the table in silence.

Ross leaned forward, clasping his hands together while gloating at the silent pair. "There you have it. A team of dangerous vigilante's led by a vengeful science experiment of a man."

Jo felt tears forming and she looked over at Tony. This wasn't good, Steve wasn't a killer. She was full of hate and in mourning when she insinuated that he take care of Rumlow but she didn't think he'd do it.

Tony cleared his throat and pulled the flash drive out of the port throwing it back to Ross, "Well I guess we have our answers now." He said looking up at him.

"I understand that he has amnesty in Wakanda, but we can find other ways to bring him back to the States and deal with him."

Tony held up a hand to silence him. "Well I just have one question, Ross. Where's the rest of the recording?"

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath and let it out confidently.

"I've been in communication with T'challa and Steve the entire time and they were by the books, quiet, and it was T'challa's men who brought Rumlow in. You forgot the rest of the recording that shows Steve standing down."

Jo looked up in surprise at Tony and then at Ross.

"He what?" She asked with a sigh of relief.

"FRIDAY, play video 182 please." Tony commanded looking Ross in the eyes as he spoke.

"Playing video 182 now, sir."

The holographic video hovered above the table with no sound again and Tony fast forwarded it to Steve choking Rumlow. He let it play where they left off from Ross' copy. Rumlow was starting to convulse from lack of oxygen and Steve was leaning in harder, crushing his windpipe and yelling something to him, their faces inches apart.

Jo stared wide eyed at Steve. She'd never seen him so angry and out of control before. She watched as he held Rumlow a few moments more, his expression looked as though he was fighting himself to continue his assault. He let the man drop and back away, panting.

He turned and suddenly picked up a chair, throwing it furiously against the wall where is bent into a mangled shape before running his hand over his face wearily as he stormed back out of the room. One of Tchalla's men picked Rumlow up and put him back in his chair. T'challa stood in the corner watching the scene silently, turning and watching Steve leave the room.

The video shut off and they sat quietly for a moment. Jo saw movement in the corner of her eye and watched as Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Scott, Clint and T'challa enter the meeting room almost appearing out of nowhere, some of T'challa's guards standing outside the room.

Jo looked up at Steve in surprise and he glanced over at her, his eyes softening for a moment toward her before he turned to Ross.

"Ross, we need to talk." He said, his commanding presence taking control of the room.

"I believe we do, Captain Rogers." Ross replied.

Jo stood up and walked wordlessly from the room. She glanced at Wanda and they exchanged small polite smiles as she left.

She sat on a sofa listening in as best she could while the group held their discussion. The heavy glass walls provided no assistance in helping her hear anything other than muffled shouting so she went for a walk to clear her head.

A few hours later, she returned to the room to check on the meeting. The arguing had died down and after a little while the door opened. Ross came out of the room, his face red and his expression blank.

"Well Mrs. Rogers, your husband and friends are extremely lucky this time. We're watching you all, don't forget that."

She watched him adjust his jacket as he walked past her, staring after him curiously. He looked like a dog with its tail between its legs. She turned to the meeting room and saw Steve and Tony shake hands and Steve came of the room and walked over to Jo.

"What happened in there? He says you all got lucky."

"It's all over, we're free. I'm home."

Jo let out a ragged sigh and a laugh as she hugged Steve, feeling his arms go around her tightly.

"Oh thank God!" She looked over at Tony who smiled at her before jumping slightly and grabbing his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and an ecstatic smile turned into a grin as he answered the phone.

"He looks happy." Steve noted.

"He and Pep are working things out. So what happened with you both?"

"We're staying here. We have a way to go on some things but we're working on it."

"Good." Jo said, pulling back and taking Steve's hand leading him away from the meeting room area to their own room for privacy.

Later that night in their bedroom, Steve was unpacking a bag as Jo held his shield fingering the designs and putting her arm in the arm bands lifting it up playing with it, deep in thought.

"Maybe you should take over for me." He said with a chuckle, putting his empty bag on a shelf.

"Oh no, I'll leave this to the pro." Jo smiled, holding it out for him to take back.

He put it against the wall next to the bed and came over and sat next to her, "Tony said you saw the recording." His voice held a tone of embarrassment and shame.

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking straight the night I left and asked you to—"

"It's understandable." He interrupted. "I had to fight hard to let T'Challa take over. I wanted to do it, I swear I did, but I thought about you and Rachel and didn't want her memory to have him attached to it and what I did out of blind anger."

Jo put her head on his arm and patted his leg, "I don't know if I could have stopped myself." She said quietly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, sweetheart, of course not. You're in pain and mourning. You have every right to be angry. We didn't give in to him and that's what he wanted. I'm so sorry about everything. He was after me and he got to me through you and Rachel." He grew quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I don't know how you can look at me honestly."

Jo wiped tears away and looked up at him, "That monster wasn't your fault."

"I'm not talking about that." He said quietly.

Jo nodded and looked down, picking at a piece of fabric on the comforter, "That's not your fault either."

"We don't know that." He got up and paced in front of her, before stopping with his arms crossed.

Jo nodded, sniffing hard and then looking up at Steve. "I've been thinking and I don't know if I can do it again." She admitted. "I've been thinking about it a lot while you were gone and I just can't, it's just too much and it's not fair to put a baby in the middle of all of this." She stopped and let out a quiet sob. Steve walked back to her and sat down, pulling to against him.

"I get it, I honestly do and I can't imagine what it feels like for you." He sighed and rubbed her back softly.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Of course not! If I lost you I don't know what I would do. I need you here with me. If you want to stop trying then I'm completely behind your decision."

"She was so close." Jo said starting to cry again.

"I know." He agreed. They were quiet for a while before he spoke again, wiping his eyes. "But we have plenty of time to figure things out and think about it. We both have a lot going on, I'd prefer we had our own house with a fence and trees and backyards with room for kids to play one day if we ever changed our mind."

Jo smiled, "True. I don't think Tony's lab would be a good playground." She sighed, "It's just so much to take in. Why is our life so hard?"

"We've certainly been tested." He said softly. "Are you sorry you're with me?"

"What? Of course not! Steve Rogers, you're an amazing man."

"Thank you, you're pretty amazing yourself. And if, by some chance we are lucky enough to be parents again, you're going to be a fantastic mom.

Jo smiled sadly and closed her eyes as she thought about Steve's words. They'd had their ups and downs, and loves and losses but they also had each other. Right now Steve had the Avengers and she had her own work, but one day maybe things would die down and he could retire the shield once and for all. Until that day she would support his fights on and off the battlefield and hope that one day they'd be able to settle down peacefully together.


End file.
